Christmas Socks
by RipperBlackstaff
Summary: Belle knows nothing about how to celebrate Christmas. She educates herself, and the rest of the evening turns out to be very Christmas-y and kinky. Strangulation kink


Winter had wrapped Maine in a coat of white. The skies were grey all days long, and today the clouds were too thick for the setting sun to pierce them. Belle French and Ariel Fins were having a hot cocoa at Granny's. Henry had tried for weeks to make them have it with cinnamon but after trying, they both had decided the sugared spice wasn't for them. Ariel was still delighting over every little thing, though she had a heavy dislike for electricity. Water and electricity didn't really like each other.

They were chatting about how Eric had asked Ariel to move in with him, and was thinking about changing his job. He understood being married to a prince turned fisherman could be a delicate matter for a mermaid. Belle was happy for her friends, they were preparing their wedding with Father Brown. They were totally dedicated to each other in a way that reminded Belle of herself and Rumpelstiltskin. At the thought of her True Love, Belle felt her insides melting, the familiar warmth of love making her chest and groin pulse with her heartbeats.

"You're thinking of Rumpelstiltskin, aren't you ?" Ariel asked with a knowing look. "You have this cheesy smile on your face."

Belle blushed, a grin spreading on her face. "Yes."

The former mermaid chuckled at her friend's face and she winked. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle couldn't keep their hands off each other as soon as they were in the same room, without even realising it, holding hands, stroking each other's arm, his hand on the small of her back, she petting his hair and even more. There were even stories now about how entering Gold's shop was a hazard considering what happened in the backshop as soon as Belle was there. It was common to make sure that Belle was actually in the library or some other places before going into the pawnshop. Ariel was willing to bet her friend was thinking of her man right now, as her blush got even redder.

"Someone is..."

A cardboard box was slammed onto their table. Belle and Ariel nearly jumped off their seats at the loud noise. Ruby stood laughing at them.

"Hello girls !"

Belle was glaring a little, not liking being surprised in such ways. Ariel took a sip of her cocoa not to say something rude.

"Oh Come on ! So much for Christmas spirit !" Ruby exclaimed and took a seat with her friends.

Ariel and Belle exchanged a look silently asking the other if she knew what Christmas was and they both came up with a blank.

Ruby was wondering what was happening when the mermaid and the librarian turned to her in a perfect synchronized move and asked together : "What is Christmas spirit ?"

"Holy f... How do you do that ?"

"Do what?" Belle asked.

"That !"

Belle and Ariel exchanged a look and a frown, then turned back to Ruby.

"No, seriously. This twin thing you're doing is freaking me out."

"What is Christmas spirit ?" Ariel asked in a stern voice, making the young werewolf feel like she was being interrogated by two bad cops.

Ruby decided to answer before they ganged up even more and flashed a light into her eyes or something like that.

"Christmas. Christmas ? Does it ring a bell ? Sorry, Belle."

The other two women shook their head.

"Asylum."

"Sea."

"Ah." Ruby concluded. "Well Christmas is a tradional celebration of this world. You offer gifts to your loved ones, you make kids believe they're delivered by a fat guy in a red suit but hush hush they're not to know he doesn't exist, you eat a feast with your family and you are happy."

Ariel and Belle's eyes turned eager. Emma entered the diner, and seeing the three women, came over and settled herself in a chair at their table.

"Knowing who you all are, it sounds like the beginning of a joke, you know." Emma put her hot cocoa on the table and pursued with a little smirk. "You know, the Mermaid, the Beauty and Little Red Riding Hood enter a bar..."

"Fuck off, Swan" Ruby replied. "They wanted to know about Christmas."

"Oh. It's lying to kids and giving them overpriced gifts."

"Wow so much for Christmas spirit" Ariel commented.

"You know, Ariel, I lived all my childhood Christmases without parents, it kinda kills any spirit you can possibly have one day. At least Henry loves it."

Ruby cleared her throat. "Ok, new rule. On Christmas, You have no right to be gloomy, Swan. This is their first Christmas !"

Belle and Ariel nodded at Emma's inquisive glance.

"We're going to explain things and girls, you're going to make it right. Belle, you not knowing Christmas is totally understandable. Ariel, it's not acceptable you don't. Eric has the memories of Shawn the fisherman, he knows-"

"Hey ! Why are you saying it's understandable I don't know the tradition ?" Belle interjected, her voice letting the others know she was or would be a little pissed off at the answer."

"Well.. you know?" Ruby tried.

"No, I don't." The answer came from the Librarian, in a 'be careful' tone.

"What Ruby is trying to say" Emma intervened pragmatically "is that Gold probably didn't do anything for Christmas under the curse, and Rumpelstiltskin must surely do the same."

"Well, under the curse, he was the Grinch." The Waitress said.

"Oh ? You think that could be another one of his identities ?" Emma mused.

"No." Belle growled. "He's not the Grinch. We didn't have Christmas in FTL so whatever the Grinch is, he's not."

Ariel laid a soothing hand on Belle's. She knew how distressed her friend could become when ill was spoken about her precious man. When she had been told by scared townpeople that Belle's loving nearly-husband was a dark sorcerer, she had almost not believed it. He had seemed - no, scratch that, he was a nice magical man, especially to Belle, with next to no contact with anyone else in this town, and from what she had gathered from a drunk Belle once, fate had decided that each time they decided to get some, they were interrupted by the end of the world, or by David swallowing a plate.

Ruby asked Emma "Have you decorated the loft yet ?"

"Hm." The blond woman replied. "Mary Margaret and Henry want to but we haven't yet."

"Decorating the house ?" Ariel intervened. "Why would you change the decoration ?"

Ruby answered that one. "It's just temporary, you know. For 4 to 6 weeks, you put a tree in your home, a real or a fake, it must be a fir, and you decorate it, with lights, ornaments, balls and garlands. And you can do the whole house, or several rooms, or just one."

"Generally it's the living room." Emma cut in. "And that's it."

"Oh you can put a wreath on the door too !" Ruby kept on talking as if Emma hadn't spoken. "And then you pin a stocking per person to the chimney !"

She told Belle and Ariel they could buy those decorations at several shops, like the Dark Star drugstore, or the costume store. The librarian and the mermaid looked at each other. The same spark burst out in their eyes and they ran out, Ariel to get Eric and his shiny plastic rectangle, and Belle to drive to Rumpelstiltskin's house.

Driving was still kinda difficult but Belle was starting to get the hang of it. She had learnt to drive on Rumpelstiltskin's cadillac, and he had bought her a smaller one, easier to park. The drive was short to their house, barely 7 minutes but Belle counted everyone of them. She hazzardly parked into the driveway, behind the cadillac. If asked, she would have said she had parked into the cadillac but it was hardly a little bump into the rear bumper of his car.

Belle entered the pink-salmon house with the biggest smile. Night had fallen half an hour ago. The house smelled of stew, and of them.

"Rumpel ?"

"Yes, Darling ?"

The soft voice of her man, his gentle accent of the Frontlands warmed Belle all over. "I'm home !"

"Yes..." His answer was soft, almost shy.

Belle located him into the kitchen. She removed her heels and opened the cupboard in the hallway and hung her coat by Rumpel's and her shoes found their usual spot on the rack over his. Her hand ghosted over his coat and scarf, and she smiled happily before putting on her slippers.

She walked silently to the kitchen and leaned against the threshold, observing her man. Rumpelstiltskin was facing the cooker, stirring the content of a fuming pot with a wooden spoon. Her eyes raked his body, he was in dark slacks and purple shirt, relaxed and casual, and Belle could see the hint of a dark tie under the collar. His long hair fell brushed fluffily his shoulders and seeing his ass made her bite her bottom lip.

Her insides rumbled at the gorgeous sight, and she half-sighed and half-moaned. At this sound, he turned and his whole demeanour brightened. He grinned, always with this little surprised expression, letting her see the heart he kept hidden under a thousand layers, and Belle melted even more. She walked to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely but with a possessive intent. He laid his hands on her hips and contemplated her with a smitten smile. Her hand curled around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin savoured her lips for a long moment until the bubbling stew caught his attention back. He broke the kiss regretfully and nuzzled her face before laying his brow on hers. "I love you" He murmured.

"I love you too..."

Belle stroked his back gently before letting go and he turned to take care of the stew. She leaned against his side, and peeked into the pot.

"What are you cooking ?" She asked.

"A beef stew."

She grinned. When Rumpelstiltskin cooked, he did family dishes very often. His peasant roots showed in subtle ways, and this was one. He hated throwing food, and leftovers were always stewed, or browned in the oven. He wasn't an expert and kept his recipes simple and comforting, in a way. He had made her try a recipe of fish and roots stew once, as close to the traditional recipe of the Frontlands as he could do. It was quite watery but it was warm and the flavour was strong. Afterward, Rumpelstiltskin had made a soup with the leftovers.

"It smells good" she commented and he glanced proudly at her sideways.

He basked in her compliment and she pecked his chin. He leant in suddenly and stole a breathtaking kiss. "Belle..." He whispered against her lips.

She evaded him, letting him not burn the meal. She took two wine glasses and poured them one each. She put his by his side and naughtily caressed his ass as she passed by. He grunted slightly and smirked at her.

"Can't help it, I'm sorry." She said, sounding not sorry at all.

Rumpelstiltskin snorted and reduced the cooker fire.

"Don't apologize, I understand, I'd pet myself too."

"Oh you do, my love. It's called masturbating."

He chuckled and declared in a theatrical voice "The meal shall be served in ten minutes." He grabbed the wine she had put near him and clinked it to hers. "Cheers." He drank.

Belle set the table for two in the kitchen and lit two candles to put in the middle. Rumpelstiltskin observed her, and she made sure to bend extra low as she made sure to measure unnecessarely the gaps between plate and kitchenwares. He finished setting the table by refilling their glasses and putting them at their proper place.

"Dear one.." He started. "I can see what you're doing."

"And what am I am doing, Sir ?"

"Oh... you know."

They shared a smile, half naughty, half lusty but utterly trusting and full of love.

Rumpelstiltskin filled their plate with the stew, and they both sat to eat.

"Enjoy, Darling." He said gently.

"Thank you, my Rumpel. You too."

"Thank you."

They shared a grin and started to eat.

"Rumpel, I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything." He observed her taking her first bite.

"Oh God, it's good !" Belle exclaimed.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned like he had been given the skies. "thank you."

Belle started to eat voraciously under his appreciative gaze.

"You wanted to ask me something ?" He started again.

"Yes ! What do you think of Christmas ?"

"Christmas... It's a celebration from this world. Lots of business at that time of year, my sales increase."

Belle looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to continue. He shook his head slightly, indicating he was done.

"Would you like to decorate the house ?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Hmmm..." Rumpelstiltskin looked at her pointedly, trying to find out the good answer. "Yes ?"

It was her turn to grin as if the skies were her gift and the sight of her happiness filled his eyes with gleeful tears.

The mighty Dark One looked down and closed his eyes in happiness. She took his hand and made him let go of the fork to squeeze his hand tight.

"I know what to do" He said gently. "Close your eyes..."

Belle did and he pulled his hand from under hers. She felt the woosh sound of magic being performed and at his gentle command, she opened her eyes.

She was in the room which was both her library and his office, and it was... changed. A 10 feet high fir stood in a corner, decorated from its large base to its pointy star-covered tip. It was covered in blue and golden... literally everything Ruby had said it should be covered in. She could barely seen the green of the tree underneath, and when she thought it couldn't be more gorgeous and magnificent, lights started to twinkle all over it.

"Oh...Rumpel"

She turned around to him, but she realised the room was also heavily decorated in blue and gold lights and garlands. there was figures, actually all his usual figures had been replaced by Christmas-themed ones : snowmen, santa clauses, candles, and miniature Christmas trees.

Belle jumped in Rumpelstiltskin's arms. "Gods, This is... perfect !"

Their mouths collided forcefully and she hugged him tight against her... He nuzzled her face and gently wiped a lonely tear from her right eye with the pad of his thumb.

"Thank you, Rumpel."

"Anything for you, Darling."

He let go of her body but kept her hand firmly in his. He raised it to his mouth and kissed it.

"The tree from downstairs still needs to be decorated, you know."

Her head snapped toward his.

"Don't think I missed that look of longing. I know you would have wanted to decorate it yourself ! Well... This one is mine." He commented, pointing at the tree in the corner. "Yours is downstairs."

He had barely finished his sentence before his arms and his mouth were full of Belle again.

"You are wonderful ! I'm so lucky !" She said, happiness radiating in her voice.

She pressed herself tight to him, his smell filling her nostrils. He smelled of their meal, of himself. Her lack of heels lowered her nose to his throat, and she nipped at the tender skin there.

"Keep on doing that, Sweetheart and the decorations will wait tomorrow." He commented matter-of-factly, but there was a unmistakable underlying lust in his voice.

She released him with a fake big sigh but as he did, she kept his hand tight in hers.

"That would be a pity, right ?" Belle answered him.

"Very much."

Rumpelstiltskin led her downstairs, guiding her to the living room. Another tree, just as big, but bare was in a corner, far from the fireplace. Belle figured out the heat from the fire would damage the tree and maybe even burn the house, hence the location of it. She made note that nothing but figures would decorate the mantel. She could feel Rumpelstiltskin's eyes on her back.

"Which colours do you want ?" He asked.

"Colours ?"

"Colours. Upstairs is blue and gold."

"What are the traditional colours of this celebration ?" Belle asked.

"Red and Gold."

"Gold again ?"

Rumpelstiltskin answered with a smile. "Well it's not my fault my name is a colour."

Belle shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Red and silver, then."

He stiffled a laugh and bowed before summoning half a dozen big cardboard boxes filled to the brim with decorations.

She nearly pounced the boxes, eager to discover what was inside it. Rumpelstiltskin had summoned everything he could imagine for her to decorate with, in red and silver as she had asked. She grinned at him in gratefulness and he blushed a little.

Then she employed herself to fill every square inches of the room in red and silver.

Two hours later, it was done. The living room was crowded. From floor to ceiling, garlands hung, and tiny ornaments hung onto them. The Christmas Tree was even more decorated than Rumpelstiltskin's upstairs, and the branches bent under the weight of everything Belle had put on them.

Belle was knackered, Rumpelstiltskin was exhausted too, they both were smiling. Then they stare into each other's eyes and the atmosphear went heavy.

How they ended on the couch, to this day, Belle couldn't say. Rumpelstiltskin was kissing her like his life depended on the amount of tongue in his mouth. Her tongue touched the roof of his mouth and caressed the back of his teeth. His own tongue stayed firmly put, giving her free reign on his body.

Her hands stroked his throat, her nails digging slightly in his skin, making him close his eyes and making him moan. Belle's tongue touched his and Rumpelstiltskin ginded his hips hard in her and she felt against her thigh his hard length. The proof of his arousement turned her guts into hot lava. Belle could feel her center pulse in time with her heartbeats. She pressed herself closer to him. She had always found extremely difficult to relax and allow herself to be vulnerable around men, people in general. But Rumpelstiltskin... Her Rumpel was different. She was different around him. She knew him, she trusted him and she had fallen hard in love with him.

The twinkling light from the Christmas tree made his figure solid back in the dark room. However, being so close to him, Belle could see his body, this male body she dreamt of at nights, and which awoke sexual frenzies in her. When she had reunited with her, he had been scrawny from 6 months in the Charmings' prison, and 28 years of stillness. Since their first reunion, she had brought him cakes and sandwhiches to fill him up and she had managed. He even had a tummy now, and his arms, chest and legs had fleshed out. It meant more of Rumpelstiltskin to taste, and evenings had been spent licking his tied up body.

While kissing him, a push against his chest made him stand up while she remained sat. She held on his belt buckle tightly, trying to unclasp it, but the dark made her struggle with the thin metal buckle. She grunted in efforts and finally the contraption came undone. She sighed in victory and untucked his shirt. Belle started to unbutton him from the bottom of his shirt to the collar, and kissing and licking the skin uncovered by every defeated buttons. She got up doing this and finally she kissed him hard, her mouth against his, tasting stew and wine and Rumpelstiltskin flavours on his tongue with hers.

She struggled with the collar, her eyes shut off and her mouth and full focus busy elsewhere. She wanted him to keep his tie. This coloured strip around his neck had been roots to a lot of fantasies but she liked nothing better than jerking him around his shop counter, pulling him into the backshop for a well deserved 'break'.

Belle felt the collar loosen and she slipped it underneath the tie to be able to push his shirt off his shoulders without removing the tie. Her hands stroked his arms down to his wrists when she accompagnied the falling shirt down. she leant in and deposited an open mouthed kiss to his right nipple and a hot moan rewarded her move. God, his voice was the best aphrodisiac. Her cunt throbbed and she moaned back to him.

Belle felt him lay little pecks on her brow. He had been strangely passive till now but he seemed to have awoken from his appreciative trance. He whispered her name against her throat, sounding like a man lost in prayer and making her feel like a goddess. She raised her face to make his access to her throat easier and she felt his crooked teeth branding her as his.

Belle's legs failed her and she had to sit down to avoid falling. She found herself facing his navel and the tip of his tie. She pushed the tie to the side and nibbled tenderly his flesh, burying her nose into his white perfection. Her tongue dipped into his navel and tasted the scar there before her teeth buried themselves into his tummy.

"Belle..." He sighed, caressing her hair, his nails digging into her scalp each time his belly was being bitten.

This little sting on her head made her growl and throb and her hands found their way to his ass to massage him there. Rumpelstiltskin bent over and she felt him gather her top across her back and he took a step back to roll it over her head. The top fell to the floor next to his shirt. He grunted her name again, his hands being suddenly bolder and he stoked her back, anywhere he could reach her while she resumed her explorations of his tummy.

He was hard. Being so close, his tented slacks were hard to miss. Belle could nearly feel the warmth of Rumpel's cock radiating upon her cleavage and jaw. Her mouth dried in eagerness at the thought of sucking him. But the tip of his tie kept bumping in her face. Belle leant back to glare at the accessory and looking at it, an idea hit her like a freight train.

"Rumpel.. I would like to try something, if you don't mind." She asked.

"I trust you with my life, do whatever you want" He answered immediately and without even asking what it was.

"I read about it in a book."

"Yes ?"

"Have you heard about erotic asphyxiation ?"

"I'm familiar with the concept" He replied, figuring out that was what she wanted to do. "Go ahead."

Belle grabbed the tie and tightened the knot, pulling at the shortest end. The purple strip of silt bit in his throat, digging little wrinkles in his skin. She tightened the tie until he gasped. Belle loosened it, testing the knot. She aimed on reducing the amount of blood entering his brain but no more.

She grinned when she felt him arch his back, the tie acting as a leash in her hands. Rumpelstiltskin was able to breathe properly, but he closed his eyes. Belle unbuttoned his slacks with a greedy smile and famished eyes. His hard cock made lowering the pants hard as the angle of his erection hooked the trousers.

She managed to lower them down, exposing dark boxers briefs encasing his cock. Belle could see the print of it under the black material, the head, his thickness on an average length, over oval balls. She smooched his tummy again and slid his underwears down his thinly hairy legs, stroking the back of his thighs and calves, pooling them at his ankles with his slacks. Rumpelstiltskin toed his shoes off and stepped out of his lower clothes, entering the circle of her legs more.

Her hands slapped his butt, malaxing the flesh. He was so close the blunt round tip of his cock touched her cheek. Belle nuzzled his length, raining little kisses upon it. He gasped at the feel of it and Belle sat against the couch, leaning comfortably in it to watch him. He was standing a bit awkwardly but Belle's gaze was constantly drawn to his manhood. It swelled even more, pointing toward her face as if calling to her, beckoning her...

Belle smirked suddenly, already knowing what she was about to do and when she turned to him, it was written all over her face and it made him gasp in anticipation. She took him into her mouth, her tongue circled the head of his cock. She felt the underside of it just behind her lips and she licked the little slit. His cock throbbed in her mouth, tiny droplets of sperm mixing with her saliva inside her.

Suddenly, she felt Rumpelstiltskin's hand on the back of her head, threading his fingers into her hair. The tensing she could feel on her scalp encouraged her to engulf his shaft in her mouth. Belle heard him gasp and whimper in pure pleasure, and she caressed the back of his thighs up to his ass. Her nails digged slightly in his flesh while his cock slid further and further toward the back of her throat. She pulled him out, praised by his loud moans, and continued with her bobbing motions, his thick tip pressing on the roof of her mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin's groans increased in volume and pitch, and his cock hardened even more. His legs muscles in her hands had tensed even more and Belle knew he was about to cum, and she readied herself to welcome it.

He took a step backward, slipping out of her mouth with a pop but he still growled in frustration. His hands tried to grab her, but she evaded him, getting up and ducking out of his way with a chuckled. He tried to grab her, turning her but she placed herself just out of his reach, hands on her hip, barechested and nippled erect.

Belle walked backward to the armchair and removed her skirt and panties. Rumpelstiltskin loosened the knot of his tie before removing it, and took a deep breath. He smirked at the sight, Belle wearing only stockings. She was the most beautiful woman of the universe, nothing less. He'd give her the world, he'd give her the world. She had already everything he was and owned.

He walked to her and kneeled promptly at her feet, hands on her knees. He spread her legs with firm hands, staring at her center with hungry eyes. His hands ran down her calves and pulled her toward the edge of the armchair. He leant in to bring his face to her moistened cunt. Before Belle could prepare herself for anything, she felt his tongue, warm and wet, starting to prod at her folds.

A whimper escaped her lips, Belle enthralled in those amazingly pleasurable sensations tearing through her body, making her flesh tremble in impossible ways. She pulled her legs up to her chest, opening herself even more to his inquisitive tongue in her quest to evade this too intense pleasure. Rumpelstiltskin had her trapped, keeping his roving tongue against her cunt.

Belle grabbed the arms of the chair, fingers digging in the plushing of the piece of furniture. She raised her face up to the ceiling, eyes sealed shut, frowning and snarling in delight. Her breaths were short and fast, little gasps escaping her mouth, as she got closer and closer to orgasm. Then, the sensation was gone. She had been so close just to the edge of the most intense of her life and it was gone. She felt the tight spring of pleasure in her belly unfold with the biggest frustration ever. At that moment, she was pissed off.

Belle promptly glared at Rumpelstiltskin who was smirking, mouth and chin glistening with her juices. He licked his dry right index finger, and dipped it into her once before bringing it now full of her wet flavour to his mouth and sucking it clean, looking into her eyes.

"I was close !" She protested.

"I want you to feel what you made me feel." He explained.

Rumpelstiltskin hooked two fingers inside the top of the stockings covering her left leg. He bent and bit her inner thigh just over the elastic squeezing her. He marked her, branding her for himself, his teeth worrying her pale and tender skin while his hands stroked the stocking down to her foot. His mouth followed, hickeying his way down until the stocking went free.

He grinned, gathering the stocking in his fist, and showed it to her like an offering. Belle nodded and, uncurled, keeping her legs spread. She leant forward, making sure to rub her throbbing center to the armchair to catch just a tiny bit of relief. He smirked at that, quite proudly actually. Smugness was written all over him, and Belle rolled her eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her. Most of her juices had been wiped out when he hickeyed her leg but his tongue still had the taste on it. She found the fact appropriate, her taste on his tongue and his taste on her tongue. His cock poked the inside of her thigh, leaving a wet trail on her skin. She sucked on his tongue, bringing it inside her mouth and he did the same to her.

They broke the kiss, and Rumpelstiltskin wrapped the stocking around her throat, tight but not that tight. He made sure to inject a little magic in it to protect her from being strangled. Belle felt compression on her neck though she could still breathe normally for the most part. She thought distractingly that it must be a blood strangle.

Rumpelstiltskin caressed her hair tenderly, her scalp being a little sweaty as was his own, then her cheek. He ran his hand down from her mouth to her lips where she kissed his thumbs hungrily, to her chest and he pinched her left nipple then her right. Belle growled in pure arousement and she felt the stocking tighten around her neck on its own. She gasped and moaned, feeling giddy. A little giggle escaped her and they grinned at each other.

"Rumpelstiltskin..." She breathed, reaching one hand up and stroking a rebellious strand of hair stuck to his face by sweat. Her thumb felt the little scar just above his upper lip. Belle was dizzy, and she let her hands wander over his body.

Suddenly, Belle felt a pressure against her juicy center. After having stroked his tip to her clit half a dozen time, Rumpelstiltskin had lined them up and was pressing himself into her. His blunt-tipped cock opened her slit, and he drove into her. He slipped in easy, Belle's more than willing cunt already lubed and dripping. He slid in for what seemed to her, ages.

Deprived from oxygen, the sensation was even more intoxicating than usual. Belle usually felt like she was being completed, as if something had been missing inside her the whole time, something only Rumpelstiltskin could complete. Now she felt both conscious and unconscious at the same time, sparks exploding beneath her eyelids. When she opened the eyes she hadn't realised she had closed, the sparks remained in her view. She was in awe, feeling filled as she had never been before.

Rumpelstiltskin grunted, withdrawing his cock from her completely, leaving only the head inside. Belle clenched his entry and he hissed in sudden and unexpected pleasure. The next instant, he slammed himself back in, leaving her gasping breathlessly. Her Rumpel started to thrust slowly, the motion both filling her completely and leaving her empty, like the waves of the tide.

She whispered his name again, her moans intensified. He had grasped the arms of the chairs to get leverage and Belle instinctively curled up again, bringing her legs over his shoulders to offer herself more. She could feel each vein of his cock gliding across her lips, pulsing against her throbbing center.

This new angle placed their pelvis even closer, and he slid even deeper inside her. Rumpelstiltskin lowered his face to watch at the place where their bodies united and through the hallucinated sparks the asphyxia was provoking, Belle saw him bite his bottom lip, his flesh nearly white under his teeth. His thrusts rocked them together and Belle, needing more than the arms of the chair to grip, clasped her hands upon his biceps, keeping her eyes fixated upon his head, or rather the hair half hiding his attractive features from her.

Rumpelstiltskin's grunts echoed Belle's moans. Her juices trickled down her ass, moistening the armchair and bathing his balls and thighs as they slapped against her buttocks.

Suddenly, Belle was there again, on the edge. She felt like her nerves were on fire. Every fiber of her body tightening with lust as Rumpelstiltskin's thrusts caressed her from the inside out. Her hands tightened even more on his arms in anticipation. And it happened. Belle had the impression of exploding.

Her fingers bruised his arms, her vision went white and gold, and without even realising, her face reached out to his. She gasped loud, a howl escaping her mouth, and her hips bucked, her legs sliding down his shoulders to his arms until they rested on her forearms. Rumpelstiltskin kept shoving himself into her as juices erupted from within her, coating him in her sweet moisture and ran down her buttocks and into the crack of her ass.

It was over too soon. Her body relaxed, her hands and legs released him and she felt like she was melting into the armchair. She had just experienced the greatest feeling of her life and she could now understand why she had read erotic asphyxia was considered addictive. She felt like her boneless self had died and gone to heaven. La petite mort. French people were right on that point.

Rumpelstiltskin had stopped moving, letting her recover from her orgasm. When Belle glanced at him through eyelashes heavy with sweat, he grinned at her. She could see he was just in same state as she was, tired, covered in juices and perspiration. His breathing was shallow and laboured and his arms were shaking. She grinned back and raised herself on her elbows then on her hands and pushed her weight toward his body.

He barely had the time to grasp her hips before falling down backward, her own body accompagnying his and she sat herself on him, nestling his cock deep inside her. He closed his eyes in bliss and she started rocking over him. Her juices where so thick she nearly felt nothing. Rumpelstiltskin placed his right hand at their goings and he brushed her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"My Sweetheart..." He whispered and Belle whimpered in answer.

Moan after moan escaped her lips as she went up and down on Rumpelstiltskin's cock. Belle kept her back arched, meeting his hips with her own, pounding herself onto him, over and over again, their bodies slamming and rocking together. She felt his free hand pinching one of her nipple and she ground herself on him more firmly, clenching herself. He tensed under her and he pushed against her chest. Belle leant back and her sweaty back encountered his thighs. He had planted his feet on the rug and let her rest against his bent legs.

The feeling of rigidness overcame Belle again in a smaller, more comforting way. It wasn't the huge explosing but it was a soothing orgasm, calmer, the warmth expanding in her chest lifted her and brought her back on Earth gently. Her wet pussy tightened, drawing on Rumpelstiltskin's cock as warm juices trickled from her again. As her orgasm subsided, Belle felt him elevating her hips with his hands and thrusting into her, spilling his hot cum inside of Belle. They were both breathing heavily, the scent of their various juices filling their nostrils and the room. Belle rocked from the jerky motions of Rumpelstiltskin's body as he slowly came down from his own pleasure.

Once he had finished, he slowly turned, his arms greeting Belle against him as they both laid out on the rug facing each other on their side. He extracted his spent cock from her, and she nestled it between her inner thighs. She felt happy but a little empty. Not as much as before, of course, Belle thought with a happy grin he gave back.

Rumpelstiltskin gather Belle against him. Their sweaty bodies started to cool down and Belle pressed herself to him to keep warm. He made a wave over them and magic warmed them immediately.

"I love you, Belle" Rumpelstiltskin whispered gently.

"Gods, I love you too, my Rumpel." She whispered back and his hold on her tightened.

With a last kiss and a smile, they fell asleep together.

Dinner was a success.

Henry was licking cinnamon off the rolls Belle had baked earlier. Emma, Neal, Regina and Henry had accepted their invitations to eat on Christmas Eve with surprise but had accepted. Rumpelstiltskin had of course been overjoyed to spend time with his son and grandson. Belle had been a little uneasy to receive the former Queen for dinner but for the sake of Henry, she supported it. Rumpelstiltskin had made sure to sit Regina the furthest away from Belle he could without making Regina eat in another room. Or another house.

The adults were engrossed in a boring conversation about the new taxes about fairy dust the Blue Fairy wanted to suppress and at that moment of the late evening, with a stomach full of lamb and cinnamon rolls, he found himself about to doze. He looked right and left, his mothers were bickering about the taxes, his father was listening with a blank look, and Grandma Belle and Grandpa Rumple were listening too, but they were also stroking the inside of each other's thigh. No one would notice if he were to go and stretch his legs.

Henry got up and grinned at Neal when his dad noticed his departure.

"I'm just going to look at the tree."

"K, buddy." Neal answered with a wink and a nod.

The boy walked to the tree and observed the multiple ornaments.

Regina had managed to get the last word on Emma. After 28 years of being the Mayor of this town, no one knew better the accounts but her. She had argued the fiery swan into submission and to be utterly honest, she was proud of herself. How could the daughter of the idiots think she could win a debate about Storybrooke with the Queen ? She noiselessly snorted.

She saw Henry's seat was empty and instinctively looked for him. She saw him staring at the fire in the chimney. She got up and went to him.

"Henry, is everything fine ?"

"Yes.. it is. I'm a bit tired, that's it."

"Yes, it's late. We'll go home soon."

Regina stroked soothingly Henry's back.

"Look, mom." He pointed at the mantel. "They pinned stockings. Actual stockings."

And indeed there were. Probably Belle's stockings. Regina rolled her eyes. "Dear god... I mean... They probably didn't know it was Christmas socks to be hung and not real stockings." She said.

Henry replied. "Well, it can be a bit confusing but Grandpa should know."

"I guess it was lost in the translation. Nothing big."

Then she noticed a little something. A tiny opaque white stain on the tip of one of the stockings. She turned Henry away from the fireplace and leaned a little to observe it. She even took the stocking between her fingers to get a better view.

And it hit her like a freight train. Dried sperm. Rumpel-fucking-stiltskin had dared expose his... things to full view ! She turned to glare at him and saw him looking at her.

The imp's eyes were fixated on her, a devilish glint burning in their depths and Regina clearly felt his mocking her. He was challenging her to say something, knowing fully it would ruin Henry's family moment if she did.

So Regina did the only thing she could. She walked her son to the table, murdering Rumpelstiltskin with her eyes, and vowed never to step foot again in that hellish pink house.


End file.
